IN MY SLEEP
by Rachael728once
Summary: Robin is really dead ... but not really gone.
1. Chapter 1

**On the day it was announced that Sean was coming back to ONCE someone shouted this out on Twitter and yet again … this will be a challenge that I'm taking on. I'm thinking it will be about three parts. I believe the prompt went something like . . . ghosty, smutty, #OutlawQueen. I ended up changing it b/c how the hell can a ghost get it on with a live person? So, you'll see. Hope you guys like. I'm stoked about Sean being on screen again – I don't care if it's just flashbacks. I want #OutlawQueen closure. I hope this isn't lame . . . Let's get to work.**

 **IN MY SLEEP**

 **PART ONE**

Regina's eyes opened quickly and she sat up in bed. She placed a hand over her heart and realized that she was having trouble breathing. She attempted to catch her breath and it took a minute or two. This started happening a few nights ago. She would fall asleep and then wake up in a panic. It was because she was hearing and seeing Robin in her dreams and they were becoming more vivid and intense. The first night; she saw his face – just his face. His eyes were smiling at her and he would bite down on his lip as he stared at her. Then, the next night she heard his voice; whispering her name, telling her she was beautiful and declaring his love. Tonight, was completely different though. Tonight, he touched her. He reached out; grasped her hand in his and it was as if she actually felt his fingers holding hers tightly in his palm. Sometimes, when he was alive; he would run his fingertips over her palm and then she would turn his hand over and do the same to him. They would do this when they were bored or watching television or in the afterglow of lovemaking. Before she woke; he'd leaned down and kissed the top of her hand. He had glanced up one final time and said softly "This is real. I miss you so much Regina but you have to believe – this is real. I'm here." Then, she'd woken up. This was the most vivid dream she'd had of him. Especially, since his words couldn't be true. Robin was gone. He was dead and even though Henry believed Hades had lied; part of her figured this was how she was grieving. She wasn't ready to let him go. He was her soulmate and she just wasn't ready to be without him. So, she saw him in her dreams and that was completely fine with her. She took a shower to prepare for the day but noticed that she was moving quite slowly. But, Regina didn't want to think about that right now – she just needed to get through the day.

She was exhausted. Issues all over town, new people, and something far worse than she'd ever expected . . . The Evil Queen. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Her back hurt, and there was a headache forming. She decided to do something she hadn't done in a while - she drew herself a bath. Henry was at Emma's, so she was completely alone tonight.

She needed to try and relax but the minute she closed her eyes in the tub; she remembered her dream from the night before. Robin's fingers gliding over hers, his lips pressing against the top of her hand; she cleared her throat and opened her eyes. She missed him. Regina didn't realize losing her Soul Mate would be so painful. She knew it would be difficult, but she didn't know she would feel actual physical loss and pain. Losing Daniel was agonizing but this . . . this was ten times worse. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. After a few slow, deep breaths she decided she better get out. Regina stood and carefully stepped out of the tub, drained it and then once she was dried off she tossed a black nightgown over her head. She was physically exhausted and knew that sleep would take her easily. She prayed for a dreamless night and when she finally got into bed and laid down . . .

 _Regina sensed someone in the room and for a moment was somewhat frightened. She sat up quickly and realized she was still in bed and dressed in her black nightgown. Everything seemed normal but when she glanced over at the door; her eyes widened because Robin was standing with a huge smile on his face in the doorway. She shook her head "Not again. I can't keep doing this," she said somewhat angrily as she lay back down and forced her eyes closed._

 _She was startled when she felt the mattress dip and when she opened her eyes Robin was still smiling at her and sitting on the bed "Stop being stubborn. I told you . . . I'm really here," he said._

 _She let out a breath "No, you're dead so this is not real."_

 _He reached down and took her hand "If this weren't real . . . would you feel this," he asked as his lips coasted over the top of her fingers like the night before. She looked at his clothes and he was wearing exactly what he'd been wearing the morning after they made love in her vault. Secretly, she'd always loved everything he wore but those clothes – were her favorite. Mostly, because of the night they'd shared "I can hear you thinking. Why don't you believe me," he asked._

 _She ripped her hand away "Because, I saw you. Robin, you died. We buried you. It's been awful and this must be my way of coping because I miss you so much. This can't be real," she said as she finally sat up and leaned back against the headboard._

 _"I know," he whispered as he moved closer to her on the bed. "I've seen everything and I'm so sorry," he said as he placed a hand on the side of her head. She closed her eyes as his fingers drifted through her hair "There are so many things I want to say to you. But you must believe me; I was not obliterated into nothingness. Hades lied about that. I'm somewhere else. I can't really say . . . or explain it. But, I wanted you to know that I've seen everything and that I'm with you."_

 _Regina opened up her eyes and he was still carting his fingers through her hair "I cut it," she said softly._

 _He smiled "I know. It's lovely," he said as he leaned closer and placed his lips on the side of her face._

 _She was somewhat startled "Robin, how can I feel all of this? Am I dreaming? What's going on here?"_

 _He whispered into her ear "We're soulmates. We will always be connected. I can't explain this," he said as his lips began to move down her cheek and then she turned her head slightly and his mouth began to graze down her neck._

 _She closed her eyes, bit her lip and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips "This can't be happening. This . . . it can't," she said softly._

 _Robin chuckled and pulled back to stare into her eyes "I'll have you believing sooner or later," he teased._

 _"How long will we have this," she asked._

 _"I don't know," he admitted._

 _"There are some things you need to know. Roland, he went back. I miss him. I wish they'd stayed. I wish they'd all stayed," she said._

 _"I know," he said. "It's alright. You did what you thought was best. You're a wonderful mother Regina."_

 _"Robyn . . . she's with Zelena."_

 _"I know," he said._

 _"I tried. I tried to have them here but . . ."_

 _"You don't have to explain my love. I know," he said softly as he finally pulled her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and they held one another. She couldn't believe this. Regina knew in her heart she'd wake up and he would be gone but would he come back? How much time did they have? Was this a gift? She had so many questions. Robin kissed her forehead and she couldn't help that her eyes were watering "Don't cry," he said. "It'll be alright. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. Everything will be fine."_

 _She stared into his face and said seriously "I love you."_

 _He rubbed his nose against her "I love you . . . so much. You are the great love of my life Regina." Tears were now running down her face "Please don't cry. I'll see you soon," he said. He kissed away her tears and she wiped her face._

 _"Do you have to go now," she asked._

 _"Yes, you should get some rest or you won't be able to function tomorrow." She lay back against the pillows and Robin continued to hold her hand "We'll talk more. Just rest," he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and he made a face at her "What is it?"_

 _"You owe me a proper kiss . . . thief," she teased._

 _He smiled "I think that can be arranged," he said softly as he leaned down and finally took her mouth. Regina couldn't help but moan as Robin's lips moved over hers. It was like coming home again. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue coasted and sucked and she couldn't help herself; she pulled him down on top of her. Robin laughed as his lips nipped and licked on her bottom lip and her arms encircled his neck. She heard him groan as their kisses became heated; she felt her nipples tightening against her nightgown and when his fingers touched her exactly there – she pulled back slightly and whispered his name "God, you are so beautiful," he said as he placed his forehead against hers "This is getting a little intense."_

 _She smiled "Well, we are soulmates," she teased as she kissed him one more time._

 _Robin pulled back and she pouted "Go to sleep. I'll see you soon. I don't know when but . . . I promise we'll see each other again."_

 _"Alright; I love you," she whispered._

 _"I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead and then walked toward the door of her bedroom. She continued to watch him "Regina; go to sleep," he said somewhat sternly. She nodded and lay down and then turned on her side. She closed her eyes and then . . ._

Regina sat up quickly. She immediately placed her fingers over her mouth. She didn't feel anything but when she stood to get out of bed – she was dizzy. She went to the bathroom and then downed a glass of water. She knew it was silly but then she walked around the house. She remembered the entire dream. From the moment Robin entered her bedroom until he kissed her and then left. Regina remembered every single moment. She was confused but at the same time ecstatic. How was this possible? They'd visited different realms and lands before but in the dream world . . . and Robin died. He is truly dead . . . unless he isn't and he's somewhere else? But, he wouldn't tell her. Or, he didn't know? She had a long day ahead of her; so she took a shower, got dressed and ready for work and then headed to the diner to meet Snow for breakfast.

Four nights . . . Regina hadn't seen Robin for four nights. She wondered if it was because Henry was in the house or if it was because he was concerned about her health. After the last time she saw him; she hadn't felt well. She was lethargic for a whole day and her magic was wavering. Since Robin said he could see what was going on; that's probably why he wasn't coming around. It was so like him. To be concerned and worried; to treat her carefully and tenderly but she missed him and she hoped he'd be back soon. A few people had noticed that something was off about her but she couldn't admit what had happened – just yet. She assumed they'd think she was crazy. So, for now she was keeping all of this to herself. She was fine with it though. Regina got ready for bed. She dressed in a red nightgown tonight. She was actually tired. She snuggled under the covers and let out a breath – she needed sleep . . .

 _There was no way it was morning already. She groaned and then heard someone chuckling beside her. She glanced to the right and Robin was lying next to her "I hope I didn't startle you," he said as he kissed her cheek and reached for her hand. She laced her fingers with his and nodded "You're tired tonight. I shouldn't be here," he said softly._

 _"I missed you. I wondered when you'd be back," she replied._

 _He shrugged "I could tell after the last time you were drained. I don't want this to affect you Regina. People rely on you."_

 _"I know," she said as she turned on her side and glanced into his face._

 _"What is it," he asked._

 _"I'm just curious about this still; how is this happening and where exactly are we? Is this really a dream? Or, are we in another realm perhaps?"_

 _He smiled "You are brilliant. You know that right? Always so inquisitive and clever," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair._

 _"Robin, I'm serious. Is this dangerous? Are you really dead or are you somewhere else?"_

 _He pulled her next to him and she was now lying against his chest; his fingers continuing to drift through her hair and he let out a breath "To be completely honest; I don't know the details. Yes, my body is gone. So, technically I am dead but . . ."_

 _"But . . ."_

 _"My soul . . . it's not gone. I believe the reason we can do this; is because we are connected. Soul Mates have the strongest bond of anyone. So, I've been told. That's how I am able to be here with you like this. I can't explain it. I don't know how long this will last. But, Regina no matter what happens; I didn't go away. I'm alright," he said softly._

 _"It's just so strange," she whispered._

 _"I agree."_

 _"What else do we need to talk about," she asked. "Who are you talking to? What do you know?"_

 _He chuckled "Well, if we are being completely honest. I'm not really in the mood to talk," he said. "But, I know you're tired and if we . . . you'll have a difficult day tomorrow."_

 _She sat up on her elbow "If we . . . what exactly," she said carefully._

 _He smiled "I don't know. I have no idea how this works."_

 _"I think you're right . . . Thief. I think we should stop talking," she said as she leaned down and began to kiss his neck._

 _He laughed "Yes, milady. Whatever you say," he said as he turned his head. Regina wasn't sure how this would work but she decided just to focus on Robin. Her lips moved down his neck and he groaned as she straddled his lap. He always wore the same thing when she saw him and she wasted no time in saying "I want this tank top off." He lifted his arms and she took it off and tossed it to the floor. Finally, she kissed him and she could feel Robin instantly harden beneath her. It was slightly alarming but she shook the thought from her head and continued kissing him. She was already wet and ready but could they really do this? He flipped her over quickly and she laughed "It's your turn. Lift up your arms," he said. Regina did what he asked and Robin's eyes roamed over hers as she was now naked before him "My God, you never cease to amaze me," he said seriously as he gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand._

 _His lips kissed and sucked each of her nipples. He moved back and forth and Regina ran her hands through his hair as he continued caressing her._

 _His mouth coasted up to her neck and he couldn't help it – he sucked harder. Regina knew he would leave a mark but she didn't care. God, he felt good. So, good; she didn't even care about the pain. It was going to bruise and she didn't care. His lips came off her neck and he hotly pressed his mouth against hers. He grabbed her hands and placed them above her head and she moaned as his kisses slowed and then became tender "I love you," he whispered against her mouth. "I will love you forever; wherever we are." She glanced up into his face and he leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers "Regina, I wanted you to be my wife," he admitted as tears began to actually fall down his cheeks._

 _She was staring into his eyes "Oh' Robin . . ."_

 _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that but I needed to get it out."_

 _She motioned for him to lay back down and she put her head on his chest "This isn't fair," she said quietly. "I know I should be grateful for the time I have with you but we could have built a life together. We already had." She gripped his hand tightly "I would have said yes. I would have married you."_

 _He sat up quickly and she scooted over and back onto her elbow "Truly? You would have?"_

 _She smiled "Of course Robin. I love you," she replied. "We belong together." He kissed her quickly and lay back down and she snuggled against his chest again._

 _He groaned "It's getting late. I've been here too long. You'll be very tired and drained tomorrow. I really should go."_

 _"Are you sure I'll see you again?"_

 _"Yes, I promise. Don't ask me how I know. It's just a feeling. Don't be upset but I'm going to wait before I come back again. I want you to rest. I've seen what's been going on," he said softly._

 _"The Evil Queen," she said as she gripped his hand._

 _"You're stronger than her Regina. You just have to believe. I have faith in you. I must go." He stood and kissed her forehead._

 _He turned to leave and she pulled him back down for another kiss "Wait," she said against his mouth as her tongue moved over his. He laughed and then kissed her a few more times and then finally stood up and walked toward the door "I love you," she said._

 _He smiled "I love you. I'll see you soon," he said. She watched as he walked out her bedroom door and she somehow managed to closer her eyes . . ._

Regina opened her eyes and looked around the room; her alarm was blaring and she finally rolled over to turn it off. She glanced at the clock and it was nine. She'd overslept. Her head felt heavy as if she was suffering from a very bad hangover and she was thirsty. She'd waited for ten whole minutes and was finally able to get out of bed and go to the bathroom where she slowly, showered, eventually dressed and headed down to the kitchen. It was then that she realized it was Friday and for the first time probably . . . ever she decided to work from home. After eating a hearty breakfast of eggs and whole wheat toast; she managed to make a few calls and then take a moment in the kitchen to herself. Robin was right. Her and Robin being together was really starting to affect her physically. She felt drained but part of her didn't care. He'd kissed her, held her in his arms and . . . it was then she realized that she hadn't looked for the mark on her neck. She went to the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror; she couldn't help but laugh out loud. Regina just didn't have one mark on her neck – she had several. She decided she'd better get some work done. So, she was lost in paperwork for a few hours and then finally it was lunch time. Her stomach was actually growling and very hungry. She assumed it was another side effect; her body was experiencing. She was making her chicken salad when the doorbell rang. Regina was surprised to see Snow on the other side "I'm sorry to bother you but you weren't at your office," she said.

"Is anything wrong," Regina asked.

"No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch together."

"Come in. I'm making chicken salad," she said as she moved out of the way for Snow to enter "I'll make you a sandwich and I have fruit also."

They entered the kitchen and Snow leaned against the counter "You're sure it's no trouble?"

"No, of course not; I overslept today and I decided to work from home," Regina explained.

"Have you ever done that," Snow asked.

Regina smiled "No, I can't say that I have." She fixed her step-daughter's sandwich and passed it over to her and began making one for herself "There's iced tea in the refrigerator. Help yourself."

Snow grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet "Are you feeling alright? You look a little tired."

"I'm okay. I am tired," she admitted.

Snow was staring at her and Regina realized she hadn't covered her neck "What is that?"

"It's nothing," she replied.

"Regina is that . . ."

"I can explain. It's not what you think."

"Are you seeing someone already? You can't be," Snow said.

"No, I'm definitely not seeing anyone. Maybe, we should sit down in the living room," Regina suggested. They grabbed their plates, glasses and Snow couldn't stop looking at her neck "Stop staring. I can explain." They sat on the sofa and Regina cleared her throat "I guess I need to tell someone what's been going on. It's just . . . I'm going to sound crazy."

Snow smiled "Try me," she said.

Regina let out a breath "Alright, I've been seeing Robin in my dreams but . . . they aren't really dreams."

"I don't follow."

"He's been able to talk to me, touch me and kiss me," Regina said carefully.

Snow peered at her "Are you saying that . . . Robin left that hickey on your neck."

"Yes," she replied softly.

"How is this possible," Snow asked.

"I really don't know but Robin says it's a Soul Mate thing." Regina grabbed Snow's hand "Henry was right. Robin wasn't obliterated into nothingness. He's alright. His soul survived but for some reason he can visit me in my dreams. We've talked and I don't know how long it will last. He says eventually he'll have to leave but for now . . . we're on borrowed time."

Snow as in shock "This is incredible. Is that why you look so tired?"

Regina nodded "Yes, spending time with him drains me. That's why he doesn't come every night he says he's seen everything that's been going on. He could be here now come to think of it. But, it won't last forever and . . . we have a lot going on right now. I should be trying to figure out a way to defeat . . ."

Snow cut her off "Yes, that's true but Regina . . . Robin is your Soul Mate and if you can have this time with him – you should. You don't know how long it will last."

"So, you believe me?"

"Of course I do. You're glowing. It's obvious you've been with him."

"I don't know if I want anyone else to know Snow," she said somewhat sternly.

"If that's what you wish . . . I won't tell anyone but maybe you should. This is a lot to carry around."

"This could end tomorrow for all I know. Once I know he's gone . . . then maybe I'll share. But, for now I need this time."

Snow squeezed Regina's hand "This time . . . I promise," she said seriously. They hugged, finished lunch and then Snow said she'd talk to Henry about coming over for the weekend. Once she was gone and the kitchen was cleaned she got back to work. She still had paperwork to go over.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

A week later; she was getting out of the shower and putting on pajamas when she felt a rush of cold air in the room. Regina shivered and went to close the window but realized it wasn't open. It was silly but she walked around the house just to be on the safe side and once she was back in her room; she went to the closet to get a sweatshirt. She saw one of Robin's hoodie's on a hanger, grabbed it and put it on. It smelled like him. His aftershave that he'd only recently started wearing and a twinge of his forest smell. She got into bed and pulled the covers over her "I miss you," she said out loud. "Robin . . ." A tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away. Regina knew she'd see him again but she couldn't help feeling this way. She needed his support and his kisses. She let out a breath as she snuggled into bed and scrolled through a few things on her phone. When she felt herself drifting off; Regina placed the phone on her nightstand and closed her eyes . . .

 _Someone was running their fingers through her hair. He loved to do that. Regina knew it was him. She smiled and he chuckled softly "I miss you too," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and then her cheek._

 _She glanced up into his face "Were you here? Were you in the room with me? Was that why it was so cold," she asked._

 _He nodded "Yes, I've been testing my limits. I should probably stop doing that though. I don't want to get in trouble with anyone. I like this arrangement," he teased as he winked at her._

 _"You haven't been here in a week," she said somewhat disappointed._

 _"I'm sorry. I have no idea how time works where I am but I wanted to give you time to heal. You were so exhausted the last time."_

 _"You saw?"_

 _"Yes, and I was there when you were talking to Snow."_

 _"I figured you were. It was almost as if you were helping me get through that day. I was exhausted."_

 _"I did help you. I think I convinced you to work from home," he said as he rubbed his nose against hers._

 _"I'm glad," she admitted. She was gripping his shirt and she finally noticed he wasn't wearing the same attire "You're in different clothes," she said as she sat up quickly._

 _He laughed "I figured that out too. I can wear whatever I think you'll like. I wanted to look different."_

 _She smiled at him "These are the clothes you wore in the Enchanted Forest – when we first met."_

 _"I'm aware. You couldn't stop staring at me," he teased as he leaned forward and kissed her quickly._

 _She kissed him back but then smirked at him again "I think it was the other way around," she said._

 _"No, you were definitely staring," he said as he pulled her against his chest for a hug._

 _She laughed "Okay, maybe a little," she admitted. "I'm wearing your hoodie."_

 _He pulled back "I see that," he said as he kissed her and then began to lie down._

 _"Wait. Stand up for me," she said. He smiled and did what she asked "You do look nice. I'm glad I got to see you like this."_

 _He winked at her "Do you want me to take everything off," he teased._

 _She laughed "No, come here. I want to do it." He sat back on the edge of the bed and unlaced his boots "Robin, are we really going to . . ."_

 _"Only if you want to Regina but last time; you were so weak. So, I won't lie. I'm worried."_

 _"I'll be fine," she said. "I want to be with you."_

 _"I hate to say this but we don't have long so . . ." He took off his boots and then stood from the bed "I know you want to undress me but I'll have to help a little," he explained. She sat back against the headboard as he began to take his clothing off. Regina unzipped his sweatshirt that she was wearing and tossed it to the floor and he laughed. He removed his shirt and did the same and she couldn't help but stare at him "Now, you're being obvious," he teased._

 _She laughed "I think you should stop talking and get over here," she said. He crawled on the bed and lay next to her "I love you," she said._

 _He smiled and kissed her neck "I love you," he replied. She grabbed the side of his head and roughly pulled him against her. Their mouths met and she gasped as his tongue coasted over hers. Her fingers gripped his shoulders and then moved down his back. Her lips were on fire and Robin could feel they were already bruising. She didn't care. She kept kissing him. She didn't know how long it had been but she also knew they didn't have much time. With a pop she released his mouth and he stared into her face. Regina motioned for him to take the rest of his clothes off and he nodded because he didn't want to wait anymore either. He stood and took everything off and she did the same. They were both naked and their eyes roamed over one another but then they started laughing and he crawled back onto the bed next to her. They started kissing again and his fingers gripped her nipples. She moaned as he parted her legs with his knee "God, I love this," he whispered._

 _She smiled "Me too," she said breathlessly. She stopped him and looked up into his face "Robin, I'm ready. Please, I don't want to wait anymore. I need to feel you. We shouldn't waste any more time."_

 _He kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear "I want you on top."_

 _She bit her lip "Okay, thief." He flipped them and Regina straddled his lap and Robin ran his hands up and down her sides. "How much time do we have," she asked._

 _He shrugged "I don't know. Try not to think about that. I want you to feel. Just feel me Regina," he said as he began to move her hips with his hands. She closed her eyes and whimpered slightly as she began to ride him. It was strange; he felt the same but better almost if that made sense. Their senses were in sync and when she whispered that she wanted it deeper; he thrusted his hips faster. She cried out at the sensation and he was grinning as she smiled down at him "So beautiful," he said. She moved faster and Robin groaned as she leaned down and kissed him. Teeth clashing, tongues colliding, she was feeling dizzy but ignored it and kept going. She could tell the room was changing; it was getting somewhat fuzzy but she just focused on Robin. She looked down into his face as his beautiful eyes bore into hers. He reached down and flicked his finger against her clit and she tossed her head back and moaned "God, I love you like this. So, stunning . . . so lovely. Regina, come for me my love. I want you to come," he said as his hands gripped onto her thighs tightly. He was hurting her but she didn't care. She knew there would be marks and she welcomed them. She needed to remember this moment. She needed the proof that this happened. She was moving faster and finally the orgasm flowed over her body and she yelled out his name. Robin kept thrusting and she didn't know how long it had taken him but finally he was groaning and spilling himself inside her. She collapsed on top of him and he ran his hands down her back "Are you alright," he asked as they attempted to catch their breath._

 _"I think so," she said. "Robin, I'm so tired," she admitted._

 _"I know. Regina, listen to me. I'll be back but it may be a while. You need to rest." He was kissing her forehead and her face "I love you but I'm not sure it's safe to do this again."_

 _She lifted her head slightly and smiled down at him "I love you. Robin, you promise? I'll see you again?"_

 _"You will my love. I promise."_

 _"I'll miss you," she whispered._

 _"Trust me. I understand. It aches not to be with you all the time," he said. He started kissing her cheeks again and she giggled. He flipped her over carefully and pulled the blanket up. Robin kissed her lips and then pulled back and hugged her "I have to go." She watched as he stood from the bed and began to get dressed "It's just a formality," he teased. She smiled and he couldn't help himself; he kissed her once more "Close those beautiful eyes," he said softly as his lips grazed her forehead. She did as he asked and once her eyes were closed; he walked out of the room. Regina turned over and in seconds; she was fast asleep._

When she woke she felt as if she might scratch her own eyes out from the brightness that was bursting inside her bedroom windows. Her head felt as if it were about to explode and she thought she might be sick. She'd never really had a migraine before but there was a first time for everything. Regina looked over at her alarm clock and it was already 1:00. She'd slept until one in the afternoon. It physically hurt to open her eyes. She picked up her phone and noticed she had five missed calls but she could barely see the screen. Then, when she attempted to get out of bed she noticed the most amazing thing – she was naked. When she'd gone to bed she'd been dressed but now – she wasn't wearing anything. Her clothes were on the floor and so was Robin's hoodie. She glanced down at her legs and there were bruises on them. She didn't know whether to smile or be a little scared. They'd made love. It was wonderful and sensual and she didn't know how long they could do this for. For one; her magic was not the same. The more time she spent with Robin; the weaker she became. She didn't know how many days it was going to take for her recover but she knew they couldn't keep doing this. It upset her but at the same time; they needed to figure this out. Why was this happening? Why were they able to connect this way? She hoped Robin would find out the answer soon because she wasn't sure how much longer she could do this. It took Regina another twenty minutes to finally get into the bathroom. She managed to take a shower and throw on a pair of sweats and one of Robin's shirts. It was another hour later when she finally made a sandwich and put on a pot of tea. While she was eating at the kitchen island the doorbell rang. She answered the door and Snow had a frantic look on her face "I've been calling you for hours. Are you alright," she asked.

Regina motioned for her to come inside and Snow followed her into the kitchen "I'm sorry I didn't call. Is anything wrong?"

Snow leaned against the counter "No, it's just when you weren't answering I was a little worried."

"I'm sorry. I overslept . . . a lot. I didn't wake up until one."

"Regina, were you with Robin last night?"

She smiled nervously "Yes," she said as she moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. She couldn't help that her cheeks were flaring crimson and her step-daughter noticed.

Snow cleared her throat "Did you . . ."

"Yes, and it was . . . amazing? I don't know. It's difficult to describe. But, I'm very weak and . . . this has to stop. I can't keep living like this. I love being with Robin again but I've never felt this physically drained before."

Snow smiled "Of course you love being with him – you're soulmates. Next time you're together; ask him to try and find out what's going on," she suggested.

Regina nodded "I will definitely."

"Do you need anything," Snow asked.

"No, just please don't tell anyone about this. I'm not ready to try and explain," she admitted.

Snow took her hand "I understand. I'll leave you to rest. I'll just tell everyone you're under the weather."

"Thank you." Regina showed Snow out and leaned her back against the front door. She hated lying to her family – especially Henry but this was important. Robin meant so much to her and if she only had a little bit of time left with him; then she needed to enjoy it.

 _Robin was back in the forest again. This is where he'd end up whenever he left Regina. Then, sometimes he'd be able to check on her by simply thinking about her. He hadn't spoken to many people here. Just a handful but he didn't know them. They couldn't give him much information as to what exactly was going on – he was becoming desperate for answers. He heard a rustling in the trees and immediately out of instinct went to reach for his trusty bow but of course there was no need for it here. Habits were hard to break – even in death. A man he didn't recognize stepped out from the trees and Robin sensed he should know him but he couldn't quite place him "Don't be afraid. I've been sent here to help you," he said as he stepped closer. Robin glanced at the man's appearance; he was much older than him but there was definitely something familiar "You sense something about me?"_

 _Robin nodded "Yes, Sir. Do I know you?"_

 _The man chuckled "No, Son but you know someone very close to my heart," he explained. "My name is Henry Mills."_

 _Robin smiled and took a step forward "You're Regina's father?"_

 _"Yes, it is very nice to finally meet you," he said. They shook hands and Henry stepped back "This is probably an awkward first meeting. You are my daughter's soulmate after all," he said smiling._

 _"It's alright, I'm glad to finally talk to someone that knows our situation," he admitted._

 _"Yes, well I'd assume you'd like some answers as to why you've been sticking around here and why you are able to be with my daughter."_

 _They started walking and Robin couldn't help but be somewhat embarrassed "Yes, Sir. I'd like to know how much time we have and how this is all possible."_

 _Henry stopped walking and faced Robin "It's very simple Son, you are a true hero. In the eyes of the Gods you sacrificed yourself and in turn they are giving you this gift. Plus, it helps that you and Regina are soulmates. I'm sure you've heard it's the strongest bond any two people can share?"_

 _"Yes, I have heard that," Robin replied._

 _"I've been told this doesn't happen often but between you being a true hero and Regina changing her ways . . . it is a blessing," Henry explained._

 _"How long do we have?"_

 _"I've been told you can see her two more times but after that; you'll be joining me and everyone else – in the light. But, one day Regina will join you and this is something quite interesting; you will be together as soulmates in the afterlife – forever. Not everyone is that lucky; have you heard of re-incarnation?"_

 _"Yes, Sir," Robin replied._

 _"Well, being heroes . . . you won't have to go through that. Most likely; you'll be teachers and healers on the other side and that's where you'll stay – together." Robin was stunned into silence. So, he and Regina would be together again. It was all so confusing. Henry placed a hand on Robin's shoulder "It will all make sense when you cross over with me. I'll be the one to bring you over," he explained._

 _"So, where am I? Is this an – in between realm of some kind?"_

 _Henry nodded "Yes, you're safe here. The Gods didn't want to send you to The Underworld. You've already been there," he said smiling. "They wanted you to be in a place that brought you comfort until it's time for you to crossover."_

 _"This is brilliant," Robin said softly._

 _Henry smiled "You deserve it. Despite your thievery; you always had good intentions in life. By saving Regina; that's when you became a hero. You sacrificed yourself for the woman you loved. That is what makes you a true hero Robin."_

 _"This answers a lot of questions that we've both had. I'm grateful for finally knowing." Henry glanced into the woods and shook his head "Is everything alright?"_

 _"Yes, they're calling me back. The next time you see me; it will be to bring you into the afterlife. Robin, don't forget; you have two more times to visit Regina. But assure her that you will be together again. I know how difficult she can be," he teased._

 _Robin chuckled "Yes, Sir. Thank you so much . . . for everything." Henry hugged Robin and then turned to leave. He watched as Regina's father disappeared into the woods. They didn't have much time but at least he finally knew why this was all happening. He was a true hero and he couldn't wait to tell Regina._

Regina rolled her neck and stepped out of the shower. She was exhausted. She'd had a trying day with her family battling evil and it wasn't over yet. She needed time to rest and re-group. She was drained but at the same time she felt somewhat relieved. They'd won this battle. The war wasn't over but today they'd had a victory. She hadn't seen Robin in two weeks. She knew he was giving her time. But, she really needed him tonight. Regina wanted his comforting words, his touches, kisses and the support that she missed on a daily basis. She went into the closet and pulled out one of his t-shirts and put it on; then slipped into a pair of sweat pants. She got into bed quickly and once she lay down . . .

 _Robin stood in the doorway and basked for a few moments. She was sleeping deeply and he sensed how tired she was. But at the same time; he could feel that she needed him. So, he would give her a few moments and then wake her. He dressed himself in the clothes he wore when she last saw him alive; he wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not but he had a feeling they wouldn't be wearing anything for long anyways. She was stirring in her sleep and he walked slowly toward the bed and then Regina turned toward him and opened her eyes "Robin, you're here," she said softly as she sat up in bed and leaned back against the headboard._

 _He smiled and then joined her "Yes, are you alright? You seem very tired tonight," he said._

 _"How long were you watching me sleep," she asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close._

 _He smiled "I don't know but I didn't want to disturb you. Are you alright to talk for a few minutes; we have much to discuss," he said. She kissed him and he groaned as her mouth melted against his; she wrapped her arms around his neck and if it was possible pulled him closer. Their kisses grew heated and he had to pull back "Regina . . ." he said as placed his forehead against hers and caught his breath "We need to talk."_

 _She glanced into his face "This is serious," she said matter-of-factly._

 _He nodded "Yes, I found out how much time we have. I finally met someone that could help me," he said._

 _She smiled "Who was it," she asked as she grabbed his hand._

 _He chuckled "You'll never believe it but . . . I met your father."_

 _Regina looked somewhat shocked "You met daddy?"_

 _"Yes, and he was quite helpful and very easy to talk to; might I add," he said._

 _"How is he? What did he say," she said excitedly._

 _Robin squeezed her hand "He's just fine. There's a few things you should know; after this visit – we only have one more," he said._

 _She let out a breath "Really? I see; what else do you know?"_

 _"Well, the reason this is happening is because the Gods have deemed me a true hero. So, this is my reward but that's not all. Once I crossover into the Afterlife; eventually you'll join me and when you do – we get to be together – forever," he said._

 _"What does that mean exactly," she asked somewhat confused._

 _"Most people when they die; they live many lives. They come back and they live all over again," he said._

 _"Re-incarnation," she said interrupting him._

 _"Exactly but because I'm a true hero and you've redeemed yourself in the eyes of the Gods . . . we remain. Also, some Soulmates aren't lucky enough to actually meet in life and we have. So, that has something to do with it as well," he said seriously. "Most likely we'll be teachers or healers in the Afterlife. We're a special case. This doesn't happen often."_

 _"My father told you all of this," she asked._

 _"Yes, he did. He is actually going to be bringing me over. He's coming back for me," Robin explained._

 _"This is . . . shocking," Regina said softly._

 _"Trust me; I was very shocked when I met him," he said as he pulled her close._

 _"So, you'll be there; when it's my time," Regina said._

 _"Yes, my love. Everyone will be. So, you have nothing to fear. We'll be together again."_

 _"So, this answers a lot of the questions we had," she said._

 _"Yes," he replied as he began to run his fingers through her hair. He lay down and she placed her head on his chest "You must promise me that you will live your life Regina. You don't have anything holding you back. Someday we'll meet again. Do you understand? I don't want you to be lonely. I want you to be happy."_

 _"If you're telling me to move on and be with someone else you're crazy," she replied._

 _He chuckled "I'll admit; the thought of you being with another man . . ."_

 _"It's not going to happen," she said. "Robin, I'll live my life and I'll do what you ask but I don't know if I can be with anyone else." She sat up "You are my soulmate. We share and have been through so much. I don't know if I can."_

 _"Well, just know that I will always support whatever you do my love. I just want you to be happy," he said as he held the side of her face._

 _She bit her lip "We should stop talking and I think you should start kissing me now."_

 _He laughed "Is that what you want?"_

 _"Yes, most definitely," she said._

 _"What my lady wants – she gets," Robin replied as he gently pulled her down against his chest. Their kisses were slow at first but then Regina couldn't help herself and she straddled his lap. He groaned as she reached down and lifted the t-shirt over her head "That's good. Let's get right to it," he teased._

 _She laughed "Not wasting anytime," she said breathlessly as she began kissing him again. It was fast, hot and in a matter of seconds they were completely naked; clothes being tossed recklessly over their heads. Laughter and moans; kisses and declarations of love as Robin flipped her onto her back and entered her in one motion. Regina's lips parted as he moved his cock slowly in and out of her. Their fingers entwined over her head and he placed his mouth near her ear "God . . . I love you so much. So much," he said as he kissed her neck and began to move a little faster. She was whispering his name and it was driving him insane. The feeling was nothing like he'd ever felt and listening to her moan – she felt the same way. Here in this place; whatever this was making love with Robin – her soulmate it was like nothing she'd ever experienced. This time was better than the first. Intimate, sensual and it was absolutely perfect. They lost track of time and eventually they both reached their peak and then Robin was lying with his head on her chest. He was running his fingers over her palm and then she turned their hands and she did the same to him. Regina kissed his forehead and he hugged her close "Next time; will be our last time until you cross over and join me. Now, that I know – I'm not sure I'm prepared," he admitted._

 _"You're going to a beautiful place Robin. You'll be fine. I have to live without you. I'll adjust but knowing I'll see you again; makes living a little bit easier. I'll miss you every single day," she said. She couldn't help the tears that fell and Robin sat up quickly and pulled her into his arms. They cried together and whispered words of love and encouragement to one another. He knew in his heart he was spending too much time with her "You have to go; don't you," she said._

 _He kissed her lips and placed his forehead against hers "Yes, I want you to rest," he said as he kissed her cheek. Regina scooted under the covers and Robin tucked her in and kissed her a few more times. Finally, he got dressed and walked toward the door "Go to sleep," he said. She smiled and closed her eyes and Robin slowly walked out of her room. Once he was adjusted to his surroundings again; he fell down onto the forest floor and wept. Not just for himself but for the life he could have had with Regina and their families. It wasn't fair and he had to think of some way to show her exactly how much he loved and cherished her. After a minute or two; Robin raised his head, wiped his face and smiled – he knew exactly what he needed to do._

It took Regina two whole days to recover from Robin's visit. Snow still kept her secret and when she visited her for coffee and explained what was going on; her step-daughter was just as shocked as she had been. Regina had no idea when her soulmate would be back but she wasn't sure if she was really ready for him to be gone – for good. Two weeks went by; then three and then . . . it had been a whole month and Robin still hadn't come back. Maybe, something happened? She didn't know. But, after a horrible day at work; she came home, took a shower, collapsed on the floor and cried. She didn't bother putting clothes on. She wept for the first time in a long while and then she felt something or rather someone brush against her shoulder. She wiped her face and then listened and a minute or so later she heard him whisper her name. Regina climbed into bed, pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes – she knew he was coming to see her for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**GET THE TISSUES . . .**

 **PART THREE**

 _Robin was dressed in his clothes from the Enchanted Forest. He felt most comfortable in them and he knew Regina would appreciate the look. She was sleeping but tossing and turning. She was obviously upset but he hoped that once he said what he felt in his heart – she'd feel better. Once he spoke the words; he knew he'd be alright with leaving as well. He was definitely torn. He didn't want to go. He yearned to live with her and their boys but he knew that wasn't an option. He had to be strong for her. She must have sensed him because she turned over and sat up in bed. He walked toward her and she smiled "So, you've chosen to go home in those clothes," she teased._

 _He chuckled and then shrugged "It's what I'm used to and I thought you might like to see me in them."_

 _She grabbed his hand "You're right."_

 _"You were crying," he said matter-of-factly as his fingers began to run through her hair._

 _"It's been a month," she said softly._

 _He was shocked "Really? It's been that long?"_

 _"Yes, I thought something might have happened," she replied._

 _"I'm so sorry. I have no sense of time where I am and I must have lost track somehow," he admitted._

 _"It's alright. You're here now," she said._

 _He pulled her against his chest and whispered in her ear "There are a few things I need to say to you before I go."_

 _"What is it," she asked._

 _He pulled back and then kissed her softly "I want you to listen and then if you have anything to say after; then you can talk. Do you agree?"_

 _She smiled and leaned back against the headboard "I'm listening."_

 _Robin sat on the bed in front of her and cleared his throat and gripped her hand "I Robin of Locksley . . . take you Regina Mills . . ."_

 _Her mouth fell open and she said "Oh' my God . . ."_

 _Robin glared at her "You promised you'd let me talk," he said._

 _She bit her lip and let out a breath "I'm sorry. Go on," she said._

 _"I Robin of Locksley take you Regina Mills as my wife. I will honor and love you for the rest of your days and into the Afterlife. It didn't matter how long we had together; I've cherished every moment with you. I thank you Regina; for being my friend, lover and soulmate. I want you to live your life to the fullest and I will always love you no matter what. I will wait until you're ready and then finally; we will have our happily ever after together – forever." He kissed the top of her hand and tears were running down her face. He wiped them away and she smiled at him "Like I said; I wanted you to be my wife. So, this is my way of making it so." She hugged him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Regina kissed his cheek and then sat back slightly with her arms still around his neck. They held one another; she wasn't exactly sure for how long._

 _Then, she placed her forehead against his and said "I Regina Mills; take you Robin of Locksley as my husband." He was shaking and she leaned back and placed her hand on his cheek "It's alright. Just listen," she whispered. He nodded and then continued "Robin, I love you with my whole heart and soul. I regret so many things but one thing I don't regret; is the time we've have together. I promise to do what you ask; to live my life to the fullest. But, I will honor your memory and . . ." Tears were running down both their faces and she cleared her throat and took a moment to catch her breath "I will honor your memory and our marriage until I meet you again . . . in the Afterlife." She leaned in for a kiss and his mouth moved against hers. He groaned as he tongue kissed her and she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Once their lips parted; he pulled her against his chest once again and they held onto one another. Finally, she scooted back against the headboard and he sat in front of her again; holding her hand. She smiled at him "Hello husband."_

 _He laughed "Hello, my beautiful wife," he teased._

 _"That was lovely," she said as she rubbed her nose against his._

 _He kissed her again quickly "It was," he replied._

 _He turned his head to the right and he let out a breath "Do you have to go," she asked._

 _He smiled "We have a little more time but I'm being called," he admitted as he pulled her against his chest for another hug._

 _"I feel better," she said softly. "As long as I know you're alright and one day we'll be together again; I think I'll be okay Robin."_

 _He sat back and stared into her face "I'm glad. That's all I've ever wanted," he said._

 _"What about you? Are you alright," she asked._

 _He chuckled "I will be. Your father is going to help me and once I crossover I'm sure it won't be long before I see you again. Time is different there . . . at least that's what I'm told." She smiled and rubbed her nose against his and they kissed again._

 _When she pulled back tears were running down his face "Robin . . ."_

 _"I know. I'm sorry. They're telling me to leave now," he admitted._

 _She hugged and kissed him again and then she lay back down "Will you tuck me in," she teased._

 _He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed "Of course." He pulled the blanket up and then kissed her forehead, each cheek and then her lips "I love you Regina. My beautiful wife; I'll see you soon," he promised._

 _"I love you Robin; thank you for always believing in me and . . . for being my husband," she said softly. He leaned down and hugged her again and then stood from the bed. He turned away from her but then looked back "It will be okay," she said. "Go now. I'll be alright." She blew him a kiss and he smiled and watched as she lay down. She closed her eyes and then finally Robin turned away from her and forced himself out of her room for the last time. He felt tears running down his face and then Robin was in the forest again. He took a deep breath, wiped his face and then started walking. He had no idea how much time passed but eventually he saw Henry Mills walking toward him._

 _He put his arm around Robin's shoulder "You alright," he asked._

 _"I think so. Are we going now?"_

 _"Yes, you've done well Robin. Regina will be alright," Henry said._

 _"I know. Thank you for being here," Robin said._

 _Henry smiled "Let's go. We have much to talk about." Suddenly, a bright light appeared; Henry and Robin walked toward it . . . to the Afterlife._

 **TWO YEARS LATER . . .**

Regina Mills knew she was dying. She felt it in her heart; in her soul and she was somewhat afraid but at the same time – she wasn't. She was lying on the street and her head was in Snow's lap. There was blood; not much but she felt weak and she knew her time was up "This can't happen. No," Snow said as she kissed Regina's forehead. David, Emma and Henry were there as well and Regina gripped her step-daughter's hand. Morgana; a powerful witch had come to town from another realm to take over Storybrooke. Somehow, Emma, Regina and Zelena had finally defeated her after an intense battle on Main Street. But it was too late; as a last ditch effort Morgana tossed a powerful blast of magic toward Emma and Regina stepped in front of her and saved her life. She was thrown back and Zelena finished Morgana off as the rest of her family gathered around her.

"Snow, take care of them," Regina said.

"Mom . . ." Henry said as he took her hand from Snow.

"It's alright," she said softly. "I'm not afraid. You did well," Regina said glancing at Emma. "Keep practicing your magic and work with Zelena."

"You saved me. You stepped in the way," Emma said.

"Henry needs you," Regina said.

"Is Morgana really dead," David asked as he glanced over at the witch who lay motionless on the other side of the street. Killian and a few of the Dwarfs were keeping watch.

Regina nodded "She's dead. You'll be safe," she said. Zelena was now kneeling next to her "They are my family. Take care of them. Protect them please," she said pleading with her sister. Zelena hugged her and then sat back and kissed Regina's forehead "It won't be long for me." Tears were rolling down Emma's cheeks and Henry was hugging her "It will be alright. I love you Henry. Emma, you're my best friend and Snow – I loved you. I've always loved you and I'm sorry," she said glancing up at her Step-daughter. Snow was crying and David was now kneeling on the ground next to them. She was holding Henry's hand "I get to see Robin soon. It's only been a few years but I miss him. I'll see you all again. Don't worry," she told them. She closed her eyes and the last thing she heard were the cries of her loved ones. Regina Mills was dead . . .

 _Regina was slightly confused. She looked down and she was wearing a white dress. It was familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. Her hair was long and swept past her shoulders. She glanced around and realized she was in the woods. She decided to start walking and eventually someone was coming toward her. She stopped and when the person was closer she recognized him; "Daniel," she screamed! He started running and so did she; she was laughing and eventually he pulled her into his arms and picked her up. He kissed her forehead and took her hand "C'mon, I'm here to help you crossover," he said as they started walking._

 _They were holding hands "How are you," she asked._

 _He smiled "I'm fine. Things are good. You'll see and you'll get used to the way things work. I can't wait to tell you this actually but I take care of animals," he said proudly. "I help them crossover. You'll have a job too. I think you're working with Robin though. I'm not sure what the specifics are," he said._

 _She stopped walking "You've met Robin?"_

 _He smiled "Of course I have," he said._

 _"Oh . . . I see," she said._

 _"Regina, it's alright," Daniel replied. He started walking again and continued to hold her hand "You've done well. I'm proud of you. Everyone is," he said. Eventually, they stopped and a bright light appeared "It will be overwhelming at first. You'll be greeted by many people. Just humor them," he said smiling._

 _"Will you be with me the whole time," she asked._

 _"Yes, are you ready," he asked._

 _She let out a breath "Yes," she replied. Daniel held her hand and they walked into the light together . . ._

 _Regina didn't know how much time had passed. Once they were through the light; they ended up in the woods – again "What's with the woods," she asked._

 _He shrugged "We can go wherever. You're loved ones will come to you," Daniel said. They came to a clearing and Regina saw her parents. She ran toward them and he watched as they hugged and talked. One by one; people came to greet her from the past. She laughed, cried and finally Regina looked up at him with a particular question in her eyes. Daniel knew; she wanted to see Robin. She walked toward him "Are you ready," he asked._

 _"Ready for what," she replied._

 _"Your soulmate is waiting," he said._

 _She smiled "You'll take me to Robin?"_

 _"Yes, he's our next stop. Then, I have to get back to work," Daniel said. He took her hand "C'mon," he said as he pulled her into the woods again._

 _They walked for quite a while "Daniel are you alright," she asked._

 _He smiled and kissed the top of her hand "Yes, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. You've been through a lot. But, it all comes down to this," he said. He motioned straight ahead and Regina gasped; it was the tavern. They were standing in front of the tavern she'd run away from all those years ago. She glanced down at her dress and finally realized; Daniel hugged her and then kissed her forehead "I'll see you soon but right now – someone is waiting for you in there. Go to him," he said._

 _She hugged him again "Thank you Daniel," she said as she kissed him quickly on the mouth. He smiled and then started walking back into the woods. Regina was alone but not for long. She slowly walked up to the tavern door and noticed a lot of people inside. She smiled when she saw Robin sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. She opened the door and the barkeep said something to her soulmate. He put down his cup and then turned around. He looked amazing, breathtaking and she couldn't help the grin that was plastered on her face. He stood and walked slowly toward her and she was still smiling "Hello husband," she said softly. He placed his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes "I'm really here," she said._

 _Robin leaned in and their lips finally met; it was sweet, chaste and when they parted he placed his forehead against hers "Are you alright," he asked._

 _"I think so. This is all very . . ."_

 _"You need time to adjust. I'll help you. We'll all help you," he said._

 _"Robin, this setting; our clothes . . ."_

 _"This is all oddly familiar isn't it," he said._

 _"Page twenty-three," she whispered._

 _"So, this is our happy ending," he said._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck "Always," she replied._

 _He laughed "Yes, my love. Together; you and me – always," he whispered as he took her mouth in another kiss._

That's how the Queen and The Thief lived happily ever after. If you lose someone you love; have hope and believe that someday you'll meet them again. I hope this story gives you something to hold onto.

 **THE END**


End file.
